Princess Olivia
by Jenna.S19
Summary: A series of random oneshots. Olivia explores her less-than-ladylike side, and enjoys it quite a lot. She's never been too keen on Revolution, but she happily abides by Walter's wishes if she can still have her wicked way in the end... with whomever she so chooses. (WARNING: Many much inappropriate. If you're not a fan of Logan/Princess then skip those chapters. All will be labeled)
1. In Sickness, In health

**A/N: FAIR WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOGAN/PRINCESS LEMON. PROCEED WITH** CAUTION... **OR DELIGHT OR, YA KNOW, WHATEVER.**

* * *

 _~In Sickness, In Health~_

Olivia curled herself further under the blankets, hiding away from the world. She was exhausted and since Jasper had woken her up nearly an hour ago and she told him that she was too ill to get up, she hadn't been able to fall back asleep. Olivia knew that Logan wouldn't be happy, especially since she was the one who demanded to be more involved. She had practically begged him to allow her more responsibilities, to go to his meetings and not just stand there smiling for social occasions.

And he had given in, though she wasn't surprised. Olivia had been nagging him for two months straight, and even woke him up one morning, refusing to leave until he gave in to her. That, of course, hadn't gone as she planned. Instead she just made a very uncomfortable situation for herself.

Now, after two weeks of writing letters, attending meetings, and shaking hands of dignitaries, Olivia was nearly regretting her decision. Not that she would ever let Logan know that. He would never let her live it down if she did. Or, at least the old him wouldn't have. Logan hadn't been the same for months now.

Olivia jumped when the door creaked open. After a moment of silence she risked peeking out from under the cover. Logan was shutting the door, his back to her. Not wanted to get caught in her lie, Olivia quickly laid back down, shutting her eyes and focusing on slowing her breathing. The sound of muffled footsteps moved closer and the bed shifted slightly under his weight.

"Olivia?" his voice was soft and full of concern. She felt the cover slowly being drawn back and his hand came down on forehead. It was large and warm and she sighed into the bed. It was nice to feel cared for. The palm of his hand caressed her cheek and she shivered at the feel of his calloused hands. Olivia knew that most people would imagine a King's hands to be smooth and manicured, but Logan had been an adventurer for many years until the King died. Olivia felt a pang of sadness over it, even though he had only been her step-father, Sparrow had been more of a father to her than her biological one.

His hand trailed down her neck and she sucked in a breath. "Logan."

He slowed his movements, but his hand still traveled further. When the bed shifted again, and Olivia opened her eyes.

"I asked for you. Jasper said you were ill."

Olivia cringed, "Well...I-"

"You do feel warm," he murmured, leaning in close. He shifted abruptly, straddling her. His hands were on either side of her head and he stared into her eyes. "But you aren't sick. Are you, Olivia?"

She squirmed beneath him, trying to get away from his intimidating stare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled, leaning down so that his face was by her ear. Olivia only stopped wiggling when his hips pressed hard against hers. "Tell me... _Olivia_ , how are you really feeling?" He tugged at the top three buttons of her nightgown, revealing her breasts.

"Logan!" she gasped. His lips brushed against her ear and then down to her neck as he pushed the blankets out of the way.

"Yes?" he murmured, gripping the edge of her nightgown as he pulled it up over her knees, "I'm waiting."

Olivia's breathing spiked along with her heart rate. The nerves of her stomach twisted and trembled as his hands inched higher. Olivia lifted her hips against his and felt the warmth of his breath on her collarbone as Logan chuckled. His lips pressed gently against her skin, trailing kisses down to the tops of her breasts. One hand gripped her hip and he tugged her roughly against him. "Tell me," he whispered, "how this makes you feel."

His mouth latched onto a dark pink nipple, as his suckled and nipped at the sensitive flesh, drawing fast gasps from her. She let her fingers tangle in his hair as he continued his attack on the other breast. His hands kneaded the flesh of her sides, one hand sinking down to her thigh as he pulled away to look at her.

"I feel...hot," Olivia said with a blush. Her hands bunched the fabric of Logan's shirt and she yanked the edges out of his pants. She lifted her legs out from under the blanket and rolled her hips against his. Logan smiled at her, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. Olivia moaned into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth. She followed his lead and grabbed the hand that rested on her thigh, inching it higher until his fingers probed at the hot wetness that rested between her legs. Logan groaned into her mouth, muttering sweet nothings as he slid a finger inside of Olivia.

She gasped at the new sensation, bucking against him. With new-found curiosity, Olivia snaked her own hand into his breeches, letting her fingers wrap around his arousal. His hand stilled and he pulled away, letting his forehead rest against hers, his eyes darkened with lust. Olivia's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she tightened her hold and pumped him, eliciting soft groans the faster she went. Suddenly he yanked her hands away and rolled them so that she was on top.

Her boldness lulled in the new position, but Logan wouldn't allow that. He sat up and pulled the nightgown over her head quickly, his hands rested against her hips. She leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against his lips, the first kiss between them that she had ever initiated. His hands moved up to her face, one on her cheek and the other tangling in her rosy curls. Olivia only pulled away when she couldn't keep from grinning.

"What?" he asked her, eager to pick up where they left off.

She laughed. "I thought you would be mad at me."

He gripped her bottom, flipping them again. "I could never be mad with you, Olivia."

Olivia fumbled with the laces of his pants, impatiently tugging them loose, but his hands grabbed hers. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, voice breathless and low. In his one moment of hesitation she suddenly felt sure. She wanted to do this, no matter the consequences.

"I want this, Logan," she said, staring into his eyes, "I want you."

He hesitated but she pressed her lips to his and all thoughts of stopping left his mind. Logan shifted off the bed, dropping his pants to the floor before rejoining Olivia on the bed. Olivia gasped, unsure if it was okay to stare. She felt the blush creeping up her face and laid back on the bed. Logan hovered above her, gaging her reaction. He kissed her again and then roughly, as if he were fighting and losing an inner struggle, he prodded her legs apart. Olivia lifted her hips off the bed, raising her knees as he slid deeper.

Olivia gasped at the sharp pain, and Logan slowed, "Relax, Love," he said, "I promise I won't move until you're ready." His lips against her neck as he whispered words of encouragement. The seconds ticked by, but despite his obvious need Logan did not move an inch. She smiled up at him and lifted her hips again, urging her body to push through the strange ache. It was all Logan needed to start again. Their bodies tangled together as he thrust deeper and faster. Olivia cried out, the pleasure sweet and overwhelming, building in her core. She wrapped her legs around him and let his passion sweep her away.

Olivia cried out his name and lifted her hips to meet his every thrust. Her fingers clawed at his shoulders and back, leaving red lines of passion. Logan growled in response, his thrusts becoming uncontrolled and erratic. He pounded her harder and the bands inside of her snapped, a wave of unbearable ecstasy passing over her. Logan's response was a low moan and a few hard, slow thrusts before he met his own end, collapsing to his elbows, but managing to pull away before he crushed her entirely.

She curled around his body, still panting from the exertion, but a wanton smile on her face. Logan wrapped an arm around Olivia and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I should get sick more often."


	2. The Bowerstone Resistance

_~The Bowerstone Resistance~_

Olivia stood before the mirror with a frown. This costume was...hideous. She glared at the pale yellow color and the frilly blue edges. Now the slit down the front she understood, you can't fight in a triple layered dress. That is, unless you're fighting from a distance, and being that they were going to Reaver's mansion, Olivia knew that things were bound to be much more _interesting_ than that. Reaver seemed like the type that preferred things _up close_ and _personal_. Olivia didn't care what the resistance wanted of her, there was no way that she was going anywhere in this. She marched back over to her dyes and tried to salvage the outfit. After a long moment with a pair of sheers, her dyes, and some dark lace, Olivia was smiling at her reflection.

As she walked out Jasper gave a polite nod and said something vaguely resembling a compliment. Most days she just wondered if he thought she was crazy, gallivanting about in such odd clothing all the time; men's mercenary uniform, chicken suit, and now a garnet colored masquerade dress. Olivia wasn't entirely certain that she wasn't crazy herself. She'd never been too gung-ho on the idea of revolution and the more people wanted from her, the less she wanted to do it.

She sighed as she circled the map, reaching over and tapping on Millfields. Her stomach flopped as she gathered her balance; truth be told she still wasn't used to that form of travel. Olivia listened to the dull click of her heels and she walked up the stone pathway. She spotted Page and waved.

"Hmm. That really does suit you. Brings out the color in your eyes."

Olivia muttered a polite thanks as they approached the door, apparently Page wasn't going to comment on her _enhancements_ of the dress. When they stepped inside a mouthy footman greeted them. "A bit late, aren't you? You've missed half the rituals and all the drinking. All we've got left is fizzy pop."

Olivia glanced around the room, her unease growing. There was something strange about this place, as well as the fact she was now certain there was no way they were walking into this party unnoticed. Olivia had met Reaver on multiple occasions after begging Logan to be allowed into his meetings, and there was something _different_ about him. Before Page could make them even more painfully flawed attempt at blending in, Olivia stepped forward. "Come now, show us in. I'm certain Reaver is already expecting us."

Hatch fumbled over his words and led them down through the hall and to a set of double doors. Olivia sighed when she noticed that Page still hadn't realized this was all a trap. They ran up a set of stairs and burst through the doors. "There's one of my men! Kidd! Are you all right?"

"Get out! Now!"

Olivia sighed, "Hush with all the dramatics. We know it's a trap. Or at least I do. Now lets get you out of here."

She gripped the bars, pulling herself higher, but the silk material of her gloves kept holding her back. Not to mention the heels and the weight of her skirts, looking damn fine didn't make up for her lack of mobility.

"My, my, my. More busy little bees to steal Reaver's honey. So industrious. So committed. So bloody annoying. When will you people learn to enjoy life?"

Olivia gritted her teeth, wishing everyone would just shut the hell up. She swung a foot up onto the edge of the cage but the fucking heels that came with this ridiculous costume were not of the trusty quality of her usual boots. With one wrong movement her hands slipped and she dropped to the floor.

"Do try to put on a good show for my guests, won't you?"

Olivia took her first glance at Reaver. He stood in one of his usual suits, white and lined with black fur, fitted to his tall body. She sucked in a breath and tried to focus on whatever she was supposed to be doing with the resistance rather than the perfectly tailored tightness of his pants or the delicious way he eyed the bodice of her dress. His eyes quickly undressed her and she was struggling to not do the same. Reaver knew just how attractive he was and Olivia wasn't in the mood to play the part of lovesick school girl.

"Show? You expect us to entertain you?" Page said disdainfully.

"But of course. It's just a game, my little sweet." Page looked at him in disgust, but Olivia knew who he was actually talking to. It wasn't the first time he had called her that and part of her hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Olivia looked around her, wondering what little game he had thought up for her and the resistance. Her eyes settled on an odd looking wheel.

"The Wheel of Misfortune. It's rather simple. I spin, you die, we watch. Really, its... its a riot."

Olivia smiled up at him, drawing her blade from it's scabbard. "Really, Reaver? I expected more."

XXX

"Well, I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings. Well, that's not strictly true... There was that one time... Anyway, best of luck with this whole revolution lark. Perhaps we'll meet again one day. Tatty-bye."

Olivia chuckled, with a brief stop to pull a lever, she ran after Reaver. She ran down the halls, silently musing over how he managed to get out of sight so quickly and burst through the doors of what she assumed was his room. Unexpectedly, Reaver wasn't there. Olivia furrowed her brows, she was almost certain that he was going to be waiting for her. She plopped herself on the bed and stared out at the rest of the room. _If I were Reaver, where would I be?_

She focused on the bookshelf. It was filled to the brim with books, yet, for the life of her, Olivia couldn't picture Reaver sitting there reading book after book. It was all for show. The fancy sort of room that one would expect of a wealthy industry owner, but _not_ the sort of thing that Olivia expected of Reaver. She walked over to the shelf, running her hands along the books until she found the switch. The sound of the click was oddly satisfying, and when she walked into the room, she saw _exactly_ the sort of room that he would love. She smiled briefly at the cage in the corner and approached the bed, kicked off her shoes and hooked her fingers on the band of her pants, pushing them down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and sat on the edge of the bed, letting her fingers trail over the smooth material covering the bed.

"What a naughty little thing you are, leaving your résistance friends like that."

Olivia smiled, crossing one leg over the other. The slit of her dress parted, revealing the fair skin of her upper thighs and she watched his eyes rake over the exposed flesh. "Something I've discovered, Reaver, while I've been gone and you've been up to your _dirty_ deeds."

Reaver looked at her with an inquisitive smile, "Yes?"

"I _like_ being naughty," she said, leaning back. Olivia pulled at the laces of her bodice and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. "Well," she said grinning slyly, "What are you waiting for?"

He strutted over to stand above her, his legs brushing against her knees. His sultry lips turned down into a frown. "Who said you could start without me?"

In a flash, he leaned down, hands gripping her thighs as he roughly tossed her to the middle of the bed and pounced. He leaned forward, biting the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He pressed down until she sucked in a breath, and then his tongue soothed the hurt. He pressed between her legs, and leaned back, untying the rest of the laces. Once it was loosened, he slunk back off the bed. "Take it off."

Olivia happily complied with his demands, slowly peeling off the dress, one shoulder at a time. She let the material fall until it barely covered her nipples and then she held it in place. Impatient, Reaver lunged forward, tugging the dress down. His lips widened when he saw that she wore no underclothes, yet she was not shy. Instead she placed her hands on her hips. "Now, Reaver, this isn't fair at all. Here I am, naked as the day I was born and you're still. _All. Dressed. Up,_ " she said punctuating each word with a tug on his jacket, until it fell to the floor. He ripped his shirt open, paying no mind to the buttons that went flying and Olivia flopped down on the bed. Enjoying the show.

He was undressed in record time, and he climbed onto the bed, slinking forward like a panther. Olivia captured his mouth and pulled him closer, but she was not in control for long. Reaver grabbed her hands, pinning them against the bed and plundering her mouth with his deft tongue. Every inch of him was pressed intimately against her and she became instantly aware of the fact that his arms weren't the only part of his body that was rock-hard and solid.

His hips rested dead center between her legs while his hard, taut stomach leaned against her in a way that brought a hot flush over her body. Made her feel hot and tingly. Breathless. She tugged his lips back to her own, and opened her mouth to him. Olivia tasted him in a way she'd never tasted any man before. As their tongues danced, she reached down and wrapped her hand around him. In his surprised state, she was able to flip them, settling her legs on either side of him.

She smiled in delight, this time she would not bend solely to his will. Tonight would be a battle for dominance, a thought that deeply excited her.

Reaver's entire body throbbed and ached as she stroked his hot, rigid shaft. She nipped at his neck, kissing any part of him that she could reach, all the while smiling at his reaction. This time she would make _him_ come undone. His breathing ragged, he trembled from the feel of her fingers gripping him, her palm brushing up, along his shaft, then down to the base where she cupped him gently. Her fingers skimmed the underside of him, making him even harder , hotter, until he thought he would burst from it.

He trailed his hands slowly over her body, savoring every dip and curve. Savoring the feel of her soft skin before pulling back with a growl, he latched onto her mouth and kissed her deeply as he slid his hand down her stomach, to the dark triangle between her legs. He groaned at the feel of those tiny hairs teasing his fingers as he carefully separated them and caressed her.

She jumped in surprise, then moaned a welcoming murmur as she quickened her fairy strokes on his shaft. Reaver couldn't believe how wet she was already. Lord, how he wanted her. Wanted to taste every inch of her flesh. To drive himself deep into her fiery heat. Olivia arched her back as he gently teased her nipple with his tongue and teeth. The feel of them on her skin made her burn like lava.

Once more he dipped his hand back down between their bodies and touched her where she ached most. His fingers swirled around her, teasing and soothing, delving and stroking, making her burn even more for him as he slid them deep inside her and made hot, sweet love to her with his hand.

"I want you, Reaver," she breathed against his lips. "Now."

He smiled. "Patience, my little sweet," he replied as he rolled her over to lie beneath him with an ease of strength that awed her. Olivia moaned at the feel of his hard, lean body on top of hers. His weight stole her breath and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He was all sinewy power. It rippled from his body into hers.

Those sleek, honed muscles flexed around her with every graceful move he made. She wanted more of him. She ached to feel him inside her. Olivia ran her hand through his hair. She held him close as he nibbled his way from her lips to her throat, then down to her breasts where he took his time tasting her. His tongue circled her hardened nipple, teasing and stroking. He seemed insatiable as he devoured her like a starving man at a banquet.

Then in a swift movement he worked his way down her body. His hands burned her as he ran them beneath her hips. He slid his tongue down her hipbone, to her thigh. Reaver spread her legs wider and slowly laved his way up her inner thigh. Olivia held her breath, writhing in anticipation of his touch. When he hesitated, she looked down to find him staring up at her. The raw, possessive look on his face stole her breath.

His gaze held hers enthralled as he gently, slowly, ran his finger down her cleft, then back up. She shivered in response to his touch. He separated her tender folds, and took her into his mouth, all the while watching her. Olivia cried out at the fierce ecstasy that ripped through her. No man had done that to her before.

He closed his eyes and moaned in a way that reverberated through her. His tongue slid in and around, making her entire boy jerk and quiver with every sensuous lick he delivered.

Running her hand through his tousled curls, she arched her back, opening her legs wider to give him complete access to her. Reaver shook at the taste of her. He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted this woman. There was something about her that drove him wild.

Olivia clutched him to her as he continued to pleasure her. His teeth gently scraped her, sending a shudder through her. She opened her eyes and saw him intent upon his actions. It was as if he had zenned completely on her and nothing else.

He _was_ sex, she realized. His very being was focused on her and her pleasure with the same intensity she was sure he only used when firing his gun. He was a Hero of _skill_ after all.

And when her release came, it was so fierce, so overwhelming, that she threw her head back and screamed out.

Still, he wasn't through with her. He hummed as she released herself , but his licks never stopped. They became faster, stronger as he continued to feast on her body.

She hissed in pleasure.

It wasn't until she came twice more that he finally slowed. And he even waited until her last tremor had shaken her before he finally pulled away. He rose up from between her legs and prowled up her body, slowly, methodically, like some hungry, powerful beast about to prey on its dinner.

His eyes flashed like jet. "Look at me, Olivia," he commanded as he rand his hand down to her thigh. "I want to see your eyes when I take you."

Swallowing, she did as he asked.

Reaver pulled her hand away and in one swift movement he entered her, captured the gasp that threatened to escape her lips, and when he was completely inside her they moaned in unison. Olivia saw the pleasure on his face as he rocked himself forcefully against her hips. "Oh, Reaver," she breathed.

He gave her his signature smirk. "You feel even better than the last time."

She attempted to laugh but he dipped his head down and took her lips in a surprisingly tender kiss as he delivered fierce, fast strokes to her. Hard, long, and deep. They tore through her, spiking pure bliss through her body. "Oh yes, Reaver. Yes!" she cried out into the room as she felt her pleasure building again. He quickened his strokes, and she clung to him, both of them out of their minds with need.

They came together in one fierce moment of sublime pleasure. Reaver threw his head back and roared as he buried himself deep inside her. Olivia cried out as he shook in her arms.

She sighed in content as he collapsed on the bed beside her. Reaver perched his chin in his hand and he lay on his side, looking at her. His other hand slid down over her stomach. He leaned forward just the slightest, brushing his lips against her neck.

"Are you going to bite me?" she asked.

His laughter vibrated down the column of her throat. "No, Love, I'm going to _devour_ you."


	3. Her Man in a Uniform (Part 1)

_~Her Man in a Uniform~_

 _Part One_

Olivia stopped when the ground squished beneath her feet. "Great. A fucking marsh, as if the Hobbes weren't enough."

She and Walter had spent the better part of the night traveling underground and Olivia's clothes were still wet from her impromptu swim in the caves. She was certain that she would smell like Hobbes for weeks.

As they wadded through the swampy path Olivia rubbed the edge of the seal in her hand, she'd gotten used to the weight of it and the abrupt comments from Jasper every now and then. She was beginning to wonder just how much he knew of what she was doing each moment. When the Fort camp was in sight she stuffed the seal back into her pack. She could see sunlight peeking through the trees and exhaustion crept up her legs, she was certainly in no mood to deal with the idiotic soldier at the gate who had the gall to ask them if they were hollow men. Did they _look_ like hollow men? For the love of Albion, they had a _dog_ with them.

She was about ready to kick down the doors when they suddenly swung open and an aging soldier with a remarkable mustache greeted Walter with a grin. Olivia was ready to slink off to wherever they bathed, but after a quick look around she was fairly certain that they _didn't_.

"Walter! What in the blazes are you doing here?" Olivia tried not to think about how short he was, especially standing next to the tall blonde stranger.

"We came looking for you. I have a proposition."

The blonde shifted his weight. "You came all this way to proposition us? And here I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned." Olivia snorted at his comment, the innuendo of his words clear. Walter was not quite so amused, but at least she felt a little better about her situation.

"Ben Finn! It's good to see you. I take it the legends about this place are true then."

Olivia had no doubt that they were. The shit she'd seen in the last weeks since she'd departed from the castle was enough to make her believe in damned near anything, except perhaps the cause. She was having a hard time believing that the man she'd known for years, that Logan was causing such misery all for nothing. In truth the people had loved him until his abrupt change in behavior nearly six months ago. It was all a little too suspicious for Olivia to believe it was a coincidence.

"I take it this is..?"

"The princess, yes. I'll explain later." Olivia huffed at his words, what was there to explain? She was the adopted daughter of the King and now for some reason or other, she was leading a Revolution. It really didn't take much time at all to explain. Sure, they were soldiers, but that didn't mean they were idiots.

Olivia smiled to herself before realizing she had missed much more of the conversation than she'd thought, as she was now following the strikingly handsome Ben Finn over to where the other soldiers rested. He was different from the only other men she'd seen, Elliot had a boyish charm and it used to excite her. If Ben was anything like Elliot then he was a hundred times more charming and definitely more sure of himself, she could see it in the way he walked.

And boy, did she enjoy watching him walk.

She turned her attention away from his well-shaped ass and towards the soldiers around the fire. The were injured and weary, and suddenly she was overcome with the urge to make them smile, to take away their worries if only for a moment. "Hello, boys," she said with a saucy grin and a wave. She wriggled her fingers, as she leaned forward, giving them a canyon sight down her blouse, she could tell as the youngest of the soldiers began to blush profusely.

Once upon a time she would have never dared to be so provocative, but now it was almost second nature. Her enemies tended to underestimate her if they thought of her as woman first, Hero second. Not to mention it was hilarious to hear Jasper's awkward attempts at propriety, the man could hardly muster a response to her risqué clothing, let alone her actually comments towards men.

One soldier actually saluted her, and she laughed, moving to sit beside him. She could feel Ben watching her, but like Walter had said: she was just another pair of hands... and she could think of a number of things she'd like to do with them. "Are you just going to stand there?" she asked Ben, raising her eyebrows at him.

Though he didn't respond he sat, beside another soldier, directly across from her. "So, what's for dinner? Personally, I'm _starving_ ," she said with a suggestive wink. Beside her a soldier shot up, scooping out some of the stew from a pot not too far away. She took the bowl from him, mouthing her thanks as she let her fingers graze the back of his hand.

"Don't suppose it's what you're used to, Princess," Ben said, using her title as an insult rather than out of respect, "but Alfie here is the best damn cook this Fort's had since I've been here."

He'd expected her to turn her nose up at these men, like she was some prim and proper lady, like she was too good for them. It was a response she was used to, but it was getting old. She leveled a disarming smile at him, "Well, it's certainly better than I could make," she looked at the soldier, "You did a wonderful job, Alfie. Thank you."

He gave her a toothy grin and she felt a warmth in her... and it wasn't just the soup. She was happy.

"So," she nodded at the lute, "which one of you plays?" An eager soldier stood and played a few tunes while the others sang. It wasn't long before the whole camp was either drunkenly singing or laughingly cheering the others on. Olivia was happy to see the mood rise, and while the others danced and drank, she walked up the steps to the ramparts.

She could easily see all the land surrounding the Fort, while they could only approach from one direction, there were three separate paths. The only way to focus on all at once, would be to use the mortars. Olivia walked the tips of her fingers across the mortar, she'd never used one before. "I can teach you how to use it." Olivia didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking. His voice was a low purr as he approached, standing directly behind her.

Olivia turned her head to look up at the seductive blonde. "Oh pretty please, will you?" she mocked.

He chuckled, but didn't step away. "Glad you're so eager, Princess." He turned towards the camp, "Private Jammy! Wobble yourself up here."

With a quick step, Olivia turned towards him putting as much distance between them as she could. Exactly two inches. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Jammy?"

"So named because he's the jammiest bastard in all of Albion!" Oliva snorted in response and waited patiently as the Private slowly ambled up the steps. Ben didn't move any closer to her, but he still stood alarmingly close. She quietly sucked in a breath and turned as Private Jammy took his position by the mortar. She could feel Ben behind her and his hands closed around hers, moving them into position. His breath was slow and even against her shoulder as he whispered for her to aim at the targets.

"One down," she chuckled, pressing her hips back against his. Olivia slowly swung her hips from left to right, grinning happily as Ben let out a harsh shuddering breath against her neck before stepping back.

"Yes! Yes! That was bloody brilliant!" Jammy chortled.

Olivia ignored the slightly disturbing wheeze of Private Jammy's lungs and watched him reload. Given how many wounds he had, she was impressed at his speed. "Just one more left...hold on. I don't remember setting that one up."

The empty eye sockets lit up with an eerie blue glow, the hanging bones shifting to life and climbing down off the broken branches. Beside it, three more hollow men dug themselves out of the ground, ambling forward with their rifles. "More fun?" Olivia asked casually, though her blood began pumping through her veins. She was more than ready for this fight.

She aimed, Private Jammy loaded, and she fired.

After a few more shots they were like a well-oiled, very injured, machine. "This is almost fun," she giggled to herself.

From the corner of her eye, Olivia could see that Ben was shaking his head at her. He turned towards the fort, and the half smile slipped off his face. "Princess, time to go." She pulled back from the mortar, a witty and slightly insulting comment on the tip of her tongue, but at the sight of hollow men clawing their way out of the ground Olivia shut her mouth.

They vaulted down from the ramparts and Olivia pulled her pistol and began target practice. Certainly better than Hobbes.

* * *

Olivia blinked once. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. That guy?!"

She stared up at the looming figure, the hollow man that was once, quite recently, a soldier fighting the exact thing he'd become. Not only was he _ridiculously_ huge, but the damn hollow man used magic. _What the shit was up with that?!_

Olivia drew her sword from the sheath, feeling the tingle of it's magic crawl up her arm. She bent her knees slightly, dancing around Simmons and his minions, as she liked to think of them, with ease. She could only get close enough to him for one hit, maybe two at a time. There was something ridiculous about this whole situation and but she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed fighting, how much she loved this magic.

One soldier ran out of bullets and began swinging his lute as a bludgeon. Another was humming a tune. Olivia was almost surprised, but she supposed that many of these soldiers had been out here for a long time. _Do what you gotta do_ , she thought with a shrug.

"Thirteen!" Ben shouted, he turned towards her. "Moving a little slowly, Princess. What happened to the fun?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop. Calling me. Princess."

"As your highness commands," he responded with a flourish.

She lifted her gun and shot a hollow man that was barely a foot behind him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder and looked back at her.

"Nice shot."

Her lips titled into a smile. "What do you mean?" Her smiled faded. "I missed."

The shock on his face was priceless, but fleeting. After a second he gave her his signature grin and continued on fighting. They seemed to circle each other, making the fight a little competition. One that Olivia planned to win.

The battle seemed to go on forever, and she could see the other soldiers tiring. They had been at this for too long, and she couldn't keep at this slow assault on Simmons; he only summoned more hollow men.

With a quick glance down at her gauntlet, Olivia planted her feet and let the power of will build. Ben gave her a strange look, but she knew what she had to do to end this. Her will lines began to glow where her skin was exposed and she watched the storm of air and fire build around her. The force of the wind whipped her hair about, unleashing it from the braid that had rested down her back. She let the power grow until the flames licked at the skeletons creeping towards her. She could almost feel Simmons looming closer, but she didn't move from the spot.

"Olivia!" Walter shouted through the chaos.

There was nothing anyone could do but stay back and watch. The soldiers easily cut down those that were not caught in Olivia's storm, but she was surrounded and insanely outnumbered. She could hardly hear what they were saying, but it didn't matter, she was so close. She shut her eyes, ignoring her thundering heart and the fear that built up within her.

The ground seemed to shake and she could hear the sound of another spell powering up. _Fucking Lieutenant Simmons_. The sound of metal on metal echoed and she could picture the ethereal blades in her mind. Part of her knew that she wasn't going to finish the spell in time, the other part just hoped that her Hero blood would be able to survive the blow. Either way, if she didn't do this. They were all going to die.

* * *

 **A/N: *dramatic music* To Be Continued...**

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And don't mind my not so effective cliff hanger...since obviously she survives. But whatever. I like being overly dramatic. I'm whimsy that way. Annnnnnnd shout out to **Yugioh13** for the review. Thank you, thank you very much. Reading reviews are always great and because your review made me happy I decided to make the Ben Finn portion of my story longer. Just. For. You. So, I hope you like it or this will all just be awkward._

 _But yeah...you should all review. Pretty please?_

 _Also I take requests...so...just throwing that out there. If there is a particular pairing that you want...or scenario between an already established pair that you want to read... Just PM me! :)_


	4. Her Man in a Uniform (Part 2)

_~Her Man in a Uniform~_

 _Part Two_

Olivia screamed as the blades pierced her. Though they did no physical damage, they stung more than any metal blade had. Her teeth clenched down on the agony and as her vision began to fade she released her spell, watching as the flame shot up from the ground and the bones were twisted by the force of the vortex. They won.

When a blonde head popped into her vision she gave a weak nod and tried to stand, but her body revolted. Instead she collapsed towards the singed earth, the pain exchanged for darkness. She accepted it wholeheartedly.

Ben lunged forward, catching the princess before she hit the ground. In seconds Walter was beside them. "Is she alive?"

"Yes," Ben said, feeling the steady rythem of her heartbeat against his chest. Her wild red curls were strewn out across his arm and when he shifted her body away from him to lay her on the ground she murmured softly as though she were only sleeping. His eyes were drawn to the curve of her pink lips and he physically shook himself, taking a step away.

He wouldn't deny an attraction, but to be thinking about that when she was unconscious and injured was downright lascivious. He glanced up at Walter, who scoped Olivia up and walked over to an alcove containing cots. It was hardly a hospital, but given their situation it would do. Ben wandered off to find the necessary supplies, as well as to see if their medic was still alive. When he returned Walter was saying something about time being of the essence, and Ben guessed it was in reference to the Revolution.

Major Swift placed a reassuring hand on Walter's arm. "Go on ahead, Walter. We'll see to it that she gets healed and Finn can escort her to the city then."

Ben watched Walter think it through, pretending not to notice the wary glance that Walter shot his way. Sure, Walter trusted him as a protector and guide...but not so much as a man. Ben was aware of his... reputation.

Walter sighed. "Alright."

 _Well, that was surprising._

* * *

Olivia rolled onto her side and groaned. "Ow. What the-

"You really shouldn't try to move yet."

Olivia frowned at the sound of his voice. She pushed against the cot beneath her, sitting up with a dizzied sway. "I'm fine. Just...a little light-headed." She slowly opened her eyes, letting out a hiss at the sunlight that assaulted her eyes.

"Water?"

She glanced up at him, gratefully taking the canteen from his hands. "Where is Walter?"

"He left for Bowerstone Industrial yesterday. As soon as you're ready we'll be following after," Ben said with a smug grin.

She blinked. "We?"

"Yes, Princess. You'll be traveling with yours truly." She was caught between wanting to slap the grin off his face, and wanting to kiss it off. Both were out of the question. She could hardly move without hurting. Olivia took another deep gulp of water, not caring it didn't all go in her mouth. Walter had left without her and now she was stuck with _him_. Part of her relished the thought, her mind wandering to erotic impossibilities.

Olivia was quite aware that most men found her attractive, but Ben Finn knew who her step-brother was and she knew that _everyone_ hated him. Well, except perhaps Reaver, but she wasn't entirely sure that Reaver liked anyone either.

No, if she wanted Ben she was going to have to prove that she was different than Logan. The question was how would she do that while she was stuck in this cot.

"Anything to eat?" she asked, hoping that her thoughts weren't written on her face. She could hardly tell with the cocky look that always seemed to grace Finn's face. He had enough ego for all the soldiers in the Fort.

Olivia smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes, trailing off without a word. He came back with a bowl of stew and a roll in hand, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. She opened her mouth to thank him when she watched him raise the roll to his mouth and take a giant bite. "Foods over there," he said nodded off to the other side of the camp.

"Thanks," Olivia muttered, rolling to face away from him. Ben's laughter echoed annoyingly around her. "Shut up, Ben."

She heard the chair creak, and Ben's laughter muffled to a soft rumble in his chest, "Oh, come on, Princess. It was only a joke."

Her response was merely and incoherent grumble, but she didn't turn to face him. After a couple seconds a hand brushed softly against her shoulder. "You should eat, Princess," he said, his voice bordering on concern. "You'll need your strength." She looked at him over her shoulder, and he was no longer smiling.

Turning away again, she held her hand out for the bowl, but instead she felt his hand. Before she hand time to protest, he tossed her arm around his neck and lifted her by the waist, settling her into the chair. Olivia knew that he was only doing this to help, but her heart still leapt at his touch. She looked up at Ben, catching his gaze as he brushed the hair from her face. She moved her hand down to his arm, sliding further until her fingers brushed the cuff of his shirt.

When he began to pull away she grabbed ahold of his hand, holding him in place. As he hovered above her neither of them said a word. Olivia's eyes dropped to his lips, but he was just far enough away that she couldn't reach him, and seeing as how she could hardly sit up on her own, she wouldn't be able to close the distance. His eyes studied her face, watching the way her lips slightly parted, a blush slowly rising on her face. Her eyes fluttered around his face and he leaned forward just the slightest. He could almost hear her intake of breath, watching the way her eyes slowly fell shut.

Ben pulled his hands away from hers and Olivia's eyes slid open, ready to protest, but just as quickly his hand gripped the back of the chair. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Unlike Elliot, there was nothing tentative about the way he kissed, only heat. He pressed closer, dropping to one knee as his other hand tangled in her hair.

His tongue darted one, sliding along her bottom lip and Olivia happily opened her mouth to him. She pressed closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned his passionate kiss. Ben's hand dropped from her hair, sliding along her waist and down to her hip. His other knee dropped to the ground and he pressed closer, gently nudging her legs apart so he could settle between them. With his body lower than hers she didn't have to stretch to reach him, keeping the pain of her abdomen to a minimum, but she wanted to be closer.

Olivia leaned forward, sliding her hands across his broad shoulders. When he lifted himself closer she leaned forward again, but a sharp pain shot through her and she pulled back, gasping. Regret tinted Ben's eyes as he helped her settle back in the chair. He pressed a brief kiss to her cheek. "Eat, Princess," he said before walking away.

XXX

Olivia looked up at the Captain as he sat slumped in the chair. One hand rested beside her, while the other dangled above the ground. She'd awoke to find him sleeping soundly, a soft snore drifting to meet her ears. His shaggy hair fell into his face, nearly concealing the scar that marked the spot just above his jaw. She leaned forward, the pain much duller than it had been that morning. Night had fallen, and all her wounds were nearly healed, she would be more than capable of making the journey in the morning, and she supposed she had her Hero's blood to thank for that.

Her hand brushed the sandy strands away from his face, trailing a finger across the marred skin. Ben jerked forward, his hand catching hers and he straightened in his chair. Olivia held her breath as she waited for him to say something, but instead his azure eyes just watched her. His thumb brushed across the palm of her hand, and Olivia shivered. He tilted his head to the side and pressed a kiss against her palm, then the pulse in her wrist. She reached forward with her other hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him closer.

Ben smiled before pressing his lips to hers, drawing a moan out of her. The cot squealed under their combined weight, but Ben moved closer still. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips against hers. He placed one hand on her thigh, rolling his hips against hers, and she groaned. Olivia fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and Ben chuckled, placing his other hand on her cheek. He rested his forehead against hers. "Slow down, Princess. You're still healing."

She leaned forward, trailing kisses along his neck and jaw. "Don't call me Princess," she growled between kisses.

His fingers played at the bottom of her shirt, sliding beneath the material and up her stomach and then pulling away. He moved a little higher each time until his fingers grew closer to her breasts. She arched up to meet his touch, groaning when he didn't continue.

"What should I call you then?" he asked, sliding one hand along the edge of her left breast. "Future Queen?" He pushed her shirt all the way up and placed a kiss on her stomach. "Your Highness?" He latched onto a nipple, his tongue darting out to caress it.

She gasped. "My name!"

She reached for the button of his pants, and he lifted his weight, letting her tug them off before he pulled at her own.

"Your name?" he asked before returning to his attentions to her other breast, "hmm."

She squirmed against the feeling as vibrations spread through her. " _Ben_ ," she moaned, urging him for more as she pressed her bare hips against him.

He lifted himself up to her mouth and kissed her again, his tongue playing against hers. "Yes, Olivia?" he asked as he thrust inside her.

She gasped, and he captured her open mouth, plundering it. He was surprisingly gentle with her, holding his weight on his elbows as he rocked into her. Olivia pressed against her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and arching into his movements, moving with him. His harsh breaths were loud in her ears, and they sent a hot thrill through her. She pushed against his shoulder, moving her weight against him. The landed on the ground, her blanket wrapped around them, and she dispelled a soft laugh, glad that the fall wasn't even a foot high. She easily settled herself atop him, moving with the same fast rhythm that he had set.

Olivia's head was spinning with the want of release. She focused on Ben's hands as he touched her, trailing them along the curves of her body. He moaned, panting as he thrust upward to meet her every movement. Her mouth agape. She gasped for air. Sweat ran down her body as she moved atop him, writhing forcefully against him. For the first time since she had last been with Logan, she felt wild pleasure, wild lust, a wild, desperate need. That it was in some Fort in the middle of a marsh didn't matter to her. She wanted only release.

It came with stunning, ridged shivers. Her sharp moan shook her shoulders. Her legs stiffened to stone. Her toes clawed. She slammed herself down on him as the wanton fulfillment of lust inundated her. She gave herself over to it completely, and with helpless, unbridled abandon let it run free. She gasped sharply and Ben shot forward, covering her mouth with his, muting her pleasure as he gave in to his own. With a final convulsion, it subsided. They collapsed together on the blanket, her hair fanned out on his chest, her cheek pressed against the soft blonde curls of his chest.

For one twisting moment, she had been free. There was no revolution, no people dying, no responsibility, no duty, no Hero. For that one moment, she had been free of it all, and she had been immersed in gratification. "That was..." she sighed, smiling.

"Amazing," Ben grinned, "Princess," he added with a cheeky squeeze of her bottom.

* * *

A/N: Well folks, this might be the end of this thread of stories. I am, of course, open to any suggested pairings or scenarios that any of you want to read. Tootles!


End file.
